Tears to Shed
by Naraku'sKoibito
Summary: Two part story about Sylvanas. The second chapter will be the main one, with Sylvanas reflecting, the first chapter is to start things which will be used in the second. Er, this bit made sense in my head but it will work! Enjoy!


Oki, I havn't written anythin in ages! This 2 part story is baisically about Sylvanas. The first chapter is more 'action' and the 2nd is reflection. Erm, not sure what else I can really say about it except enjoy! Please review at the end :D

* * *

Voices echoed across the icy throne room. Being forced to host a meeting of all the most influential members of the Horde faction once every four months was not on the list of Sylvanas' favourite ways to occupy her time.

These meetings took place once a month at one of the four Horde cities and were designed to keep all lines of communication open between the five races, as sometimes petty squabbles broke out between the various populace. Orcs mistrusted Blood Elves, Tauren mistrusted Trolls, and the Forsaken mistrusted pretty much everybody.  
This particular meeting had been going on for a few hours and was so dull that Sylvanas had slumped, bored, in one of the chairs set up for meeting purposes. She half-heartedly listened to the others present at the meeting while looking at each in turn. Sylvanas liked to observe people. It was incredibly interesting what one could learn by simply watching. For example, the conversation had now turned to the human settlement of Theramore.

Even though the tender alliance between Miss Proudmoore's followers and Orgrimmar had snapped the second her bigot of a father had sailed his fleet onto their doorstep, Thrall still seemed...reticent to diminish the settlement and Sylvanas was almost certain of the reason. Varimathras rose to speak in his strong, throaty voice.  
'We of the Forsaken are unhappy with the continuing existence of the human settlement on Theramore. Although they themselves are not much of a threat, their destruction would send a much needed message to the Alliance, while simultaneously providing our forces with more land to expand upon. As this pitiful settlement is in Kalimdor, I was under the impression that the orcs where already taking care of this...infestation.'

He turned his eyes to Thrall and the orc leaders. The Warchief glanced to Drek'Thar on his right, who gave an almost imperceptible nod, before rising to speak as Varimathras took his place next to Sylvanas.  
'As you said yourself, they are not a threat. If we manage to secure another treaty with them, we all may benefit. Jaina...'

Varimathras cut him off with a deep rumble. He leant back in his chair, legs folded, arms on the side of the chair and nails tapping a non-existent rhythm.  
'It's Jaina, is it? Perhaps we should send you as an emissary to Stormwind; you seem to be on a first name basis with their leaders after all...'

Sylvanas suppressed a sharp laugh as the orcs muttered angrily amongst themselves. She cast a sideways look to her Dreadlord and he grinned maliciously back as Thrall blushed a deep purple shade of green and continued.  
'...Miss Proudmoore and her followers could provide useful trade which we could employ...'

The Dreadlord leant subtly over to Sylvanas to whisper in her ear.  
'I am certain that it was Miss Proudmoore's 'trade' in particular he was thinking of 'employing'' Sylvanas let out a short, sharp 'ha!' causing some of the other members present to look over at her and her servant. The Warchief had also looked over and sent a glare to Sylvanas which meant he'd almost certainly heard them. Varimathras acted as if nothing had happened however and stood to address Thrall's previous statement.  
'There is no need for us to trade with them; they have nothing we could possibly need. Keeping neutral with Theramore for personal reasons is...'

'And what are you implying, Dreadlord?!'

Cairne the Tauren Chieftain had had enough of the petty arguments by this time and stood to silence falling. He cleared his throat as his followers also stood up and the other races watched.  
'I think, my friends, that it is time we ended this meeting. We have covered much ground and I feel that if we continued any longer, we shall have nothing left for the next meeting.'

He smiled calmly at the people present and, with a gesture to his fellows, proceeded to exit the chamber.  
The Blood Elves, slightly disappointed that they weren't going to witness what had promised to be a very interesting 'discussion', took their leave also and followed the tauren out of the chamber. The trolls and orcs all stood to leave, awaiting Thrall to lead them out.

The Warchief in question looked as if he was about to say something more to Varimathras but, after a quiet cough from Drek'Thar, gave a short bow to Sylvanas and also turned to leave.  
The Dark Lady herself stood up, sent a very slight, some what appreciative smile to her Dreadlord, and exited the room herself with a view to retreating to her private chambers. Although she did not need to sleep anymore, old habits die hard.


End file.
